


Magic Bone(r)

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two Dereks.  One extremely grumpy.  The other one the complete opposite.  While that's disconcerting enough, that happy one wants to rub himself all over Stiles is just confusing to him (and funny to most of the pack).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Bone(r)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt: clones. Yay, blackout! This was the hardest one to come up with an idea for and then it just got silly. While unspoken, Malia and Stiles are breaking up, Braeden's out of the picture, and Derek's been wanting Stiles for a long time.

"Okay, I need a magic bone."

Everyone turned from staring at the two Dereks to stare at Stiles.

"Dude?" Scott asked, confused.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles flailed his arms in the direction of the wall of windows where extremely grumpy Derek was glowering at happy-go-lucky Derek. "Buffy? Anyone? Really?" he scathingly added. "Watch the classics!"

"Oh. Do you have a magic bone?" Scott's brow furrowed. It was obvious he still didn't get it.

"No."

"Then, why..."

"Scott, ignore it. It was just a...You know what? Never mind. We'll add it to your summer watch list along with the original trilogy." As he spoke, Stiles crossed the room to peer at the physically identical Dereks. "Okay, what were you doing?"

"Sleeping," the grumpy one growled, eyes flashing blue in anger and frustration as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Having a really nice dream," the other one added, leering a bit at Stiles who flushed, and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"And, erm, when you woke up there were two of you?"

Both nodded, the one shortly, the other eagerly.

"No clue why?"

"No, but I like it. I feel so free and happy, all the dark, gloomy despair gone." The smiling--leering still--one opened his arms wide and dragged a squawking Stiles into his arms. "I just want to hug the world."

"I want to throw up," the other one muttered darkly, brows beetling, fangs dropping.

"Are you both werewolves?" Lydia asked, approaching them to examine each one, ignoring Stiles' continued protests and flailing as he was cuddled.

Dark Derek glared in disgust at the display. "Well?"

Happy Derek flashed his eyes--they were golden--and grinned. "Let's shift and go running and frolic in the park and..."

"I take that back. I don't want to throw up. I want to rip out this idiot's throat."

The threat did nothing to diminish the joy from the other one and he just rubbed his cheek against Stiles' head, making happy noises.

"Oh gawd," Stiles whispered in horror and fascination. "He's getting a happy boner."

Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled her tablet from her purse. "Tell me every little thing you remember from yesterday. Someone did this, put a curse or spell on you. I want to know everyone you spoke with, everyone you saw, anything unusual." As she spoke, she walked over to the table and angry Derek followed her, sitting down with an annoyed huff as he started to rattle off what he could remember.

Meanwhile the Derek who refused to let Stiles go no matter how much he squirmed, add his own, happy two cents, as he picked up the teenager, tossed him over his shoulder, and bounded over to the bed, to octopus himself around him a top the mattress.

"You're so cuddly!"

Across the room, Malia started to growl, Scott couldn't help but snicker, and Kira just giggled in joy.

"Help!"

"I'll help you out of those tight pants," Derek whispered lasciviously into Stiles' ear, making him blush bright red, then yelp as fangs nipped at his lobe.

"You are half of me," the other Derek roared, wolfed out. "Do not do anything that will get us arrested or shot full of wolfsbane!"

"Party pooper!"

"Oh fuck, he's licking me!"

Finally, Scott took pity on him and pulled Stiles free, leaving a happy, rumbling wolf to roll around on the bed. They all tried to ignore it when he started to hump the mattress, Stiles especially as he wobbled over to the table to help Lydia and the definitely sour wolf.

*****

Hours later, merged again thanks to the brilliance of Lydia, a few desperate phone calls to Deaton, and a very determined Stiles, Derek stripped his bed in horror as he tried to process both the angry side of him and the happy, horny one. When Stiles came right back after seeing everyone else off, he wasn't surprised.

Confused, yes, because all these emotions he'd been denying for so long were loose and resisting his attempts to reign them in.

"Hey. Maybe we should talk?" Stiles asked hesitantly, sitting down on the couch, nervously tapping his fingers on his bouncing knees.

"About?" Derek didn't want to talk--didn't have a clue what to say that wasn't along the lines of wantyouwrongforyoutoooldtoobrokenwantyou, but he was drawn to the kid, finally taking a seat on the edge of the other end of the couch.

"Um...how a part of you wants me?"

Derek flushed. Stiles flushed. Slowly they both looked at each other, and even more slowly Stiles scooted over until he was flush against the wide-eyed wolf.

Who didn't try to pull away.

Not even when Stiles really slowly took his hand.

End


End file.
